Anniversary Movie: Scissac Edition
by DementorsDaughter
Summary: Would Isaac ever be able to enjoy a date with his boyfriend? Nah. Scott x Isaac


Scott and Isaac had decided to go and see a movie. Having been dating for the past four months, and with it being their anniversary tonight, they had asked Erica and Stiles to cover for them with Derek so that they could sneak out and have some quiet time alone amidst all the chaos that currently shrouded Beacon Hills. Deciding to be traditional, they booked tickets for a midnight viewing of 'An American Werewolf in London'. Scott, having borrowed Stiles' jeep for the night, had swung by Isaac's place where he lived with Erica, Boyd and Derek.

Now in the car on the way to the cinema, Isaac was restless, fiddling with the radio and other buttons on the dashboard. Scott had already had to turn off the A/C twice, the cold night of November being highly inappropriate for air conditioning, no matter how hot the two of them as werewolves may be.

"Isaac, jesus dude, would you quit it with the fiddling? This is the third time you've rehealed after burning yourself with the cigarette lighter. Stop, it's distracting." Scott complained for what wasn't the first time that night, and they weren't even at the cinema yet.

"Sorry, babe, I'm just bored, you know I hate car journeys, they're like the most boring thing in the land of boring."

"Well you can just bore off then, you ungrateful little Lahey." Scott said, with a smirk at the boy sat beside him.

"Fine, maybe I will." Isaac proceeded to open the door and roll out of the vehicle.

"Isaac, wait dam-" Scott was too late. Fine, he thought, if the boy wanted to run his own course, let him. Not like tonight was important to the both of them or anything. Scott arrived at the theatre, parking up just as Isaac appeared at his side, devilishly windswept, hair a tangled rugged mess. They walked into the theatre, talking casually.

"Gentlemen."

Fuck. Busted.

"Hey, uh, Derek. Long time no see. Howl you been holding up?" Scott said, with a rushed, nervous laugh at the end. The dark haired man pierced Scott with a single look, causing Scott to roll his eyes. "You're no longer my alpha, Derek, you don't need to try and seep into my soul with your alpha-y essence."

Derek sighed. "Shut up, Scott. Isaac, what time will you be back tonight? Do I need to leave you a key?"

"Uh, about that..I'm staying at Scott's tonight, Melissa is out of town, so, I figured.." Isaac looked at the floor, mumbling slightly.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop about three degrees.

"Would you like to repeat that? Isaac? Surely I didn't hear right? Go home after the movie." Derek shifted his weight from foot to foot, undertones of promised pain quite evident. He walked off, clearly exuding angst left right and centre.

Isaac let out a shaky breath, following Scott into the theatre. Shortly thereafter the film began, and Scott and Isaac began noting the obvious similarities and differences between themselves as werewolves and the representation of them on the big screen. About half an hour in, Scott was quietly sniggering to himself, the boy sat next to him laughing distractedly, glued to the screen.

"Scott, shh or we're gonna get kicked out, damn it!"

"But it's just fucking funny, man, because we aren't as hairy as they are, we have better teeth, better strength and I swear, we look way better half naked." Scott couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, much to the annoyance of the people around the two boys. By this time tears were streaming down Scott's face and he was making a hopeless strangled keening kind of sound. Security from outside the screen moved in on the two boys.

"Gentlemen, we're going to have to ask you to leave."

Everyone in the cinema was watching them now, Isaac felt himself become uncomfortable as a result of the unwanted attention. The security in uniform stood there, silently waiting for the nuisances to show themselves out. One boy was hunched over, hysterical, and frankly, the one in the scarf looked done.

"Scott, god damnit, get up! We have to go because of you!" Isaac hissed. Pulling on his boyfriend he just heard one phrase from Scott before laughing just as hard himself, peals of laughter emerging from them both as the fell over the other in hopeless giggles.

"I bet those werewolves make the security uniform look good too!"

Isaac loved Scott, but Christ, was he ever going to be able to take the boy anywhere?


End file.
